Maximum Winged Overdrive!
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: When Max and the others Fang, Iggy, The Gasman (aka. Gazzy), Angel, and Nudge are in search of help they find another group of crazy scientist who have been working Hand in Hand with the people who cerated them. They make allies with people (girls) who call each other by the names of countries. Who will they run into next well that's yet to be seen read to find out.
1. AN

Maximum Winged Overdrive!

**Me: Hello guys!**

**Jane: Sup?**

**Cobra: Yeah Why'd you call ussss all here.**

**Cape: She said something about another Nyotalia/ Hetalia Crossover.**

**Jane: Not another…**

**Me: Sorry 2 many Ideas flow into my head. Good news is though I'm gonna have a poll on all my stories involving nyotalia and hetalia and you the readers are going to get to vote on which ones I leave up also just a quick note. This story will also be a Maximum ride Crossover. So yeah just an fyi so I will type the prologue after this note. So for now Caoi!**


	2. Prologue: The Flock

Prologue: The Flock

**Me: Hello all!**

**Cobra: When are We gonna be in the story?!**

**Cape: Yeah really?**

**Jane: She said most likely after the prologue.**

**Me: (nods) You'll have to wait you 2 now let's begin.**

It was early morning and as usual the flock had been sleeping in the woods. Max slowly got up as it was 7am. The others were all still asleep all except for herself, Iggy, and Fang. "Man," Thought Max,"We could sleep through anything!"

Fang got up and so did Iggy. The six of them had slept in a cave out in Phoenix, Arizona. "We should wake the others," Max said taking charge of the 2 boys already awake.

Fang only he wasn't much for talking. "Do you want to find breakfast before we leave Arizona?", questioned Iggy.

Max nodded and said,"That's kinda the plan Ig."

Then she smiled as she thought,_"I know your blind Ig but but, your thinking isn't that blurry is it."_

She laughed at the thought. Then the 3 of them (all being 14 and the oldest) went to work waking everyone up. "Up and At um!", Max said quietly to Nudge (11 yrs old and the most talkative one of the flock).

Nudge just groaned as if to say 5 more minutes. The other 2 got up with ease. Gazzy (age 8) and Angel (age 6) were brother and sister by blood. The only legit siblings at that. Then the Nudge Channel started going at a hundred miles an hour. **"HeyMax! What we gonna eat! Were are we going!"**

Fang quickly shut off the Nudge Channel by covering her mouth and answering, "We don't know yet."

"Thank god someone shut her up,"Iggy said jokingly.

**(Time Skip From the Lazy writer (ME!))**

Max and rest of the Flock had stolen someones' wallet and took 50 bucks from it. They then walked into a Mc D's in Portland, Oregon. They had been flying for several hours and none of them knew how long anymore. The Nudge Channel had been going for most of that time until she got tired once again. They had ordered enough food for at least 4 more people than were actually there. They had finished and flew around looking for a place to stay. "Hey Max!," Fang exclaimed,"Down there!"

Fang had pointed out an abandoned warehouse. The flock all landed right in front of it. "Why can't we stay in a hotel?", Angel asked Max in a semi-whiney voice.

"We don't have the money for it sweetie," Max said calmly

"What does it look like?" Iggy asked.

Gazzy then described the warehouse to Iggy. The warehouse being abandoned had broken windows and grey walls. Not long after and unknown to Max Iggy and Gazzy had come up with a plan that involved mini explosives and throwing them at Max. Once Iggy had thrown the first snap pop at Max, Max said,**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IGGY!"**

She smiled as she said this and soon the whole flock had joined in the fun. However this would not last because not long after they started a gas puck flew across the floor into their game and made them all pass out. Then several Erasers came out and dragged them out of the area they had been playing.

Meanwhile…

A girl with black-brown hair was looking out from the cage she was in and her brother was right next to her. He had red-brown hair. They both had snake scale and had both overheard one eraser say, "We found some Bird kids they'll be ready for experimentation in the morning."

_"Well Cobra?"_, another girls voice echoed in the head of the snake girls,_"Who are they?"_

_"I don't know,"_ Cobra responded in her head,_"However I'm always glad to except a new friend."_

Cobra then asked,_"Do I warn Amelia F. Jones…Jane?"_

_"Yep!"_ Jane's voice echoed again and their conversation ended.

**Me:BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!**

**Jane: Yep.**

**Cobra: Dang u and your evil cliffhangers.**

**Cape: Don't fret sis she'll post the next chapter soon.**

**Me: I'm gonna change my profile poll so please vote! Also R&R!**


	3. Chapter 1: Waking up Scared!

Chapter 1: Waking up Scared.

**Me: Hey guys here's chapter 1**

**Cape: How's it gonna begin just start!**

**Me:KK!**

Max's eyes slowly started to open and a headache came abruptly after. She groaned in pain and then when she tried to sit up her head banged against something. "It'sssss ok," a girl said.

"Who is that?",Max asked uneasily and with the headache getting so intense that she felt like she was gonna puke.

"Look to your left and take the thing I'm going to hand you," The girl spoke again. Max looked to the left seeing a black-brown haired girl handing her a small vile with a grayish liquid in it.

"Why should I trust you?", Max asked in a violent manor.

"Because," the girl said," If I'm in a dog cage then there has to be something with me too."

Max nodded and then took from her hand and drank the gray liquid. The headache she had faded fast. She blinked her eyes fast and then gave the girl a second look. She noticed that not only did she have snake scales but they were gold and green. Max was horrified at just what lengths people would go to to get a weapon. "What are you sssstaring at?", The girl asked.

Max shook her head and said,"Sorry I just was thinking back on how crazy people will go to get what they want."

"It'sss fine," the snake girl said,"I'm with you on that front."

"What's your name?" Max asked.

"Oh excuse me,"the snake girl responded,"Where are my manors, I'm Cobra."

Max smiled then asked,"Where are the rest of my friends?"

"They were taken,"Two kids responded at once,"so that they could be tested like you were when you were asleep."

Max stared at them **(meaning all 3 kids that looked to be her age)** blankly. She then asked,"Who are you 2?"

"I'm Jane," answered the girl with long black hair that was in two messy pony-tail braids,"And the boy next to Cobra is her brother Cape."

Jane had said the last part while nodding at the other snake kid who had reddish-brown hair and all black scales. Max looked at Jane again she was deathly pale and had extremely pale blue eyes they went to cat like slits and saw 2 beautiful peregrine falcon wings with brown patches.

"You look like your dead sorry to say," Max said with a edgy voice.

"Yeah. I'll explain that to you once we're all moved to our cell with a few other experiments," Jane responded.

"So wait they don't keep us all in dog crates?" Max asked in shock.

"No," Jane responded.

"However. That's cause they want to see if we'll even survive transformation,"Cobra finished Jane's sentence.

"Cobra," Cape said to quiet her as the flock was wheeled back into the room.

All of the flock were pale with fear and shaking while being wheeled passed max.

_"Max?"_, Angel questioned using her mental telepathy,_"What do we do?"_

Max didn't respond since she didn't know. _"You guy's know you can trust us so don't fret and you'll get to meet some of our friends that are trapped here with us,"_ Jane's voice echoed in every member of the flock's head.

Max looked at Jane and nodded as if to say thank you. When they finally got down the hallway they were all tossed into a room with no beds and no one in there.

"Elizabeth it's fine just me, Cobra, Cape, and a girl named Max, and her friends," Jane said in a semi-annoyed voice.

The woman whose name she had called came out of the shadows cautiously and nodded to the other people who were in the room. "Jane you ok?",said as the others came out of hiding.

"I'm fine Kirkland,"Jane said to the british woman,"Introduce the flock here to the rest of the countries besides you'd know if I was hurt."

The woman nodded and then proceeded to talk to the flock,"As you've already heard my human name is Elizabeth Kirkland but, I'm actually the human personification England or the UK any questions?"

Before Max could answer Fem England's question the Nudge Channel went off and it said,**"HOW ARE YOU THE UK IF IT WAS KICKED OFF OUR SOIL DURING THE REVOLUTIONARY WAR!"**

Then the Nudge Channel was shut off by Fang who cupped his hand over Nudge's mouth. England's face had a painful grimace on it when Max said,"Sorry about Nudge, the boy whose covering her mouth is Fang, the other boy whose my age and blind is Iggy, and the 2 blonde haired kids are Gazzy or the gasman and his sister Angel."

Elizabeth nodded and then asked,"Why the Gasman?"

"You'll find out," Max answered,"And I was gonna ask if you were pulling our chain but, I guess not."

Elizabeth nodded and said,"Let me introduce you to my sister America first since she's technically where you live."

Max nodded and They followed Elizabeth.

"Amelia," Elizabeth said,"Jane probably gave you a warning right?"

"Of course she did dude," the girl said as she turned around,"and plus I'm the hero and everybody knows that."

This caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes and Max couldn't help but roll her eyes 2.

**(TIME SKIP CAUSE I'M A LAZY WRITER)**

It didn't take too long till they met every single country. Nudge had become great friends with Francine or France even though she was pretty perverted, Max despite the cockiness of America had become friends with her, Fang had befriended Madeline, Maddie, or Canada, Iggy had quickly befriended Alice or Italy who was extremely hyper, Daniel or Hungary was now friends with Gazzy, and Angel had warmed up to Elizabeth or England. Little did they know what Jane had planned with Cobra and Cape or if it would even work.

**Me: Well That's chapter 1**

**Cape: Niccce!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Me: R&R!**


	4. Life for Mutated bird Freaks Chap 2

Chapter 2: The life for captured mutant freaks

**Me: Hi! Guy's! 2 notes: one the name of the place is called the venom, and Venom means cobra in latin. now 2 is that Venom works hand in hand with Max's enemies. so yeah lets begin.**

**Jane's P.O.V.**

It was the first night in a long time that I could've actually slept. I wasn't in a cramped dog cage. I was in a big room with a bunch of people I already knew and 6 newcomers. Instead of sleeping however I had chosen to talk over escape plans with Cobra and Cape.

"So," Cape started,"You said you'd scoped out a couple weak points."

It was obvious that this was directed at me and I spoke up,"Yeah the air ducts and the rafters that would at least get us to the outside world."

Cape nodded and so did Cobra then Cobra spoke up,"I think your forgetting the Erasers and how they could I don't know kill us~!"

Both Cape and I cringed at the way Cobra reacted. We were reminded just how quickly her personality seemed to change.

"Well," Cape said,"I hope you can remember sis…many of us are faster than them."

Cobra was about to react when I jumped in saying,"HEY! This is not the time to fight. We're all stressed and wanna get out of here so lets focus."

Cobra and Cape nodded and I answered her question from earlier,"I am well aware of the fact that the Erasers are out there, but their bulk doesn't mean they're fast in fact it means their immensely slow."

"I know that," Cobra said and I knew soon she would be jumping to the worst case scenario,"But if they catch up with us what should we do more likely than not more than one will corner us."

"Well what do you think we fight back," I said,"You have to fight to get what you want in this case."

We kept talking for a couple hours more until we had perfected the plan and went to bed. Even though I was afraid of what was to come I went to sleep knowing I would need as much as I could get.

**One week later Max's P.O.V.**

After a week of being here at Venom I discovered how good these countries Jane, Cape, and Cobra were and how much they were willing to stand up for each other. I also discovered they had the same maze test as The School had as well as Erasers I asked,"Hey Jane! Why are there Erasers here?"

Jane looked at me her face was still drenched in sweat. It was obviously because she had been running the maze and for hours at that but none the less she answered,"Venom and Itex work hand in hand."

I nodded and before I could ask anymore questions we were brought for a different test. All of our tests were physical such as the maze and psychological as of torcher. We showed up at a pool and as we did Amelia came out of the water she was coughing up water and blood dripped from her arm.

"How far are every single one of these creeps gonna go those assholes!", I thought to myself.

Before I could do anything however Jane screamed and when I looked something was dragging her down and she looked to be drowning.

"No!", I screamed

"Well why don't you do something about it," said the scientist who seemed to be teasing me.

I took his advice even though he was just being a bastard. We both ended up coughing up water and were being dragged back to the room.

**Time skip 3rd person P.O.V.**

The flock was getting more and more stressed the longer they were there. Today was different because none of the people in the room had been removed for testing. So something was up and it made everyone stressed thats when all of them heard a scream. "Bloody Hell what was that?", asked Elizabeth.

"A girl named Gigi," Angel answered.

"And you would know this how?", Elizabeth asked.

"I have Mental Telepathy," Angel responded.

"Amongst other freaky things," Max whispered.

"I heard that," Iggy said.

"I wasn't talking to you Iggy!", Max said smiling,"and I'm smiling!"

"So dude whats the commotion about Angel," Amelia asked.

"Gigi tried to escape…," Angel said,".. apparently she had been caught, but that's obvious … they're going to punish us."

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom and it said," Your punishment for experiment 2-75's potential escape is no food or water for 5 months… "

As the voice continues to speak even saying the motto. Every person in the room filled with worry and shock some of them even brought 1 thought to mind, "This is cruelty!"

They kept in mind 1 other thought,"We need to get out of here!"

Jane cringed as she heard they're thoughts and she muttered,"I promise you guys I will get you out of here."

**(2 month time skip)**

It was the second month of no food. All of the experiments (except for the erasers) were weakened. Romana **(aka: Chiara Vargas)** woke up slowly and watched her sister breath. She felt her arms and legs ache and her heart beat had been erratic lately. She suddenly heard 2 erasers coming desperately wanted to run, but knew she wouldn't be able to. "Come on Little one," The Eraser coaxed in a playful manor.

Romana still struggled till the other Eraser clawed her across the face and she stopped. Alice ran towards the door just as it was shut. Chiara mouthed," Little sis careful."

"You too,"Alice mouthed back.

Alice backed away her eyes shut. She could tell her sister was weak. She would only eat a few things off her plate and that was cause she didn't trust them. "Who could blame her," Alice said quietly to herself.

It wasn't very long till Chiara was tossed back in the room and Isabella, Alice, and Sakura approached Chiara. Huge claw marks went down the length of her upper arms and one more claw mark adorned her face.

Alice instantly woke Amelia and said," Please wake your sister so you can help mine."

Amelia's eyes shot open and she ran to get her sister. Elizabeth then ran passed her. Alice stood to her feet and went to seek out Jane. Jane sat up in hearing Alice walk up. "I know your sisters hurt tell me what you want of me," Jane asked.

"If you know this why haven't you helped her!?", Screamed Alice.

Jane pretended to glance at her and said,"She asked me not too and not to tell you she was getting weaker."

**"WHY WOULD YOU BE THIS STUPID!? BASTERDO!"**, Alice responded angrily.

**"I WAS BEING LOYAL TO A FRIEND,"** Jane screamed back,**"NEITHER YOU NOR YOUR SISTER ASKED FOR MY HELP! AND NOW I'M HANDING YOU MY HELP ON A SILVER PLATER! SO JUST ASK ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO TO HELP YOUR SISTER! IDIOTA!"**

Alice looked to the ground and then back at Jane,"Get her out of here. Please."

Jane smiled and turned her head towards her and said,"I can help you with that."

Alice looked at her with shock and Jane told the plan to her. "So when do we do this?", Alice asked with a smile of approval.

"Tomorrow," Jane said with a calm smile.

_"Pretend to fight,"_ Jane said telepathically.

And the 2 of them pretended to fight till suddenly…

**Me: BUM BUM BUUUUMMMM!**

**Me: I know I know I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter Please R&R!**


End file.
